Hard To Get Over
by Eternal Megatron
Summary: Mylene has to get used to life without Shadow. But what does his gift have in store for her? Revolves around Mylene's pregnancy and Shadow's return. ON HIATUS.
1. Mylene's current situation

Hard to get over

Me: Mylene is learning how to live without Shadow to help raise their 'gift'

Mylene: I won't get big right? Darkus_godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan

Me: Wrong.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1, Mylene's current situation<p>

A few days passed. Mylene couldn't stop herself from crying and vomiting. She had left the Vexos behind when she had found out. He was lucky to have family. Yet the only problem was, he had no family. She had discovered that he was 2 years older than he said he was. Being crazy was the only way he could survive. If it hadn't been for their last encounter, she might not have been pregnant with his child. That was something she could not live with. She was unhappy with Spectra because he killed him, though she couldn't be mad at him. He was going to die anyway.

Somewhere in between dimensions.

"Sorry Mylene, I have died but somehow I'll come back to you." Shadow said with his echoed voice. He was contemplating what his next move was going to be.

Back to Vestal

Mylene lied on her bed in her new house, which she knew she needed if she was going to be raising her child. "Baby my baby, I just wish you knew your father." She said tearfully as she prodded her stomach.

* * *

><p>Me: More is on the way R&amp;R please<p> 


	2. Resurrect me

Hard to get over

Me: Devil in a black shirt and that's what I wear!

Mylene: We don't call you the devil.

Shadow: Uh, yeah we do. Darkus-Godmaster Deszaras does not own bakugan

Me: On the count of three you will run away.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2, Resurrect me<p>

Somewhere in between dimensions

"MAC Spider, we're getting out of here today." Shadow said determined to get out of his prison. He started to re-atomize his body. MAC Spider started as soon as he was finished. "Sir, I can get out of here using the teleport." The bakugan suggested. "Well then, let's get to Vestal." He ordered.

Somewhere in Vestal

A bright light appeared in her house. She was scared because she didn't know what it was. "H-h-hello?" she asked. "Mylene it's me. Shadow. The one you married before we did it last." He said as he appeared out of nowhere.

She ran to him so hard and fast they fell on the floor. She had felt horny and lonely since he left that it's been building up inside her. "Shadow, I want it and I need it. Even though you've been dead, I want you to resurrect me." She said toying with her clothes. "No, I won't do anything to you just yet. It might take a while but you'll get it, don't worry." He said taking a few steps back.

"Alright Shadow I won't ask you but, I should tell you something." She said sitting down in his lap as he sat down. "So Mylene what did you want to tell me?" he asked. "Well the story is that after you died I found out I was pregnant." She said a tad uncomfortably. "How far along?" he quizzed. "Just a few days." She said innocently, "I've been vomiting like a college girl." "Yeah, sorry about that." He said scratching his neck.

* * *

><p>Me: R&amp;R please before <strong>I KILL THEM!<strong>

Shadow: He's been making us run for hours. Please make him stop!


	3. AN MUST READ

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
